More Than a Promise
by Shinodaluva
Summary: Cloud and Tifa.My summer 2009 project. A collection of 100 prompts/oneshots. Contains all manner of themes and scenarios. Leave a review or 2, let me know how you like them.
1. Worn out Memories

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at actual prompt fictions...oneshots, to be exact. And there's 100 of them. Consider this my little summer project thing that I have dutifully taken up on my own to keep me busy during these 8/9 weeks of heat and sweat :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy them, since they are ALL CloTis, because I love them, though I won't give up on my little yaoi exploits ;) Enough yapping! My first prompt is {couch}. And by the way, I got these prompts off of LJ or something. So whatever. Cheers! And happy summer! This story is taking place post AC or DOC. Whichever you like :D**

_Not much is out of the ordinary, these days._ Cloud thought, sipping a small glass of water in the kitchen. Not too many things were as un-routine as they used to be. And he had no idea why. They should be. Somewhat.

He grunted to himself, finishing the last sip of the clear liquid before dousing it with the same {needlessly, he thought} and placing it on a plastic holder to dry. A small sigh escaped him. It was rare that he was alone in the house, with not even the children. It seemed to be this idea that gave him rise to think it was un-routine.

The thought excited him. Never once did he notice how awfully good he was at finding things out by himself. It took awhile, but it sure as hell happened.

Cloud smirked, sliding his way to the sofa, where he gasped to see Tifa sleeping gently upon it. It made him smile a little, seeing her snuggled so lightly against the black leather. Her breath was quiet and slow, and Cloud moved her slightly so he could sit and watch TV.

Nothing ever made him feel as relaxed as the soft leather of the sofa. No wonder Tifa had fell asleep. It was damn cozy.

Cloud furrowed at his thoughts. Hadn't he had this couch for at least 4 years?

_It's Tifa's..._ He bit his lip in thought. He'd used to sleep on it before Tifa expanded the bar to Cloud's bedroom. In fact, she had bought it just for him after she had found him in the train station.

His eyes heavied slightly with the thought of a place to sleep, and Cloud gazed slowly down at Tifa, emotionless for a moment. She had always made him feel this way, this feeling of sudden haziness. He could think of nothing.

Sighing to himself again, Cloud reclined slightly, cracking his back as he went. His arm was lazily on the rest beside him, fingers still with monotony.

Unable to find anything to occupy him, Cloud gazed at Tifa once again, hoping to see her awake as she always did, waiting for him to come home, then talking to him for an hour or so about the nothing that went on that day while he wasn't there-

"Cloud?"

There it was. She was awake. Or at least about to be. Cloud was hopeful.

"Yes?" he answered her in his eagerness for her voice.

"I'm sleepy." Tifa grumbled, hiding her face with hands and hair. Cloud smiled and put a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Mm." Tifa grunted from under her hair.

"Huh?" Cloud said with a small chuckle.

"Go for it." Tifa said hastily. Cloud shook his head.

"Do you wanna sit up so you can hear?" he asked. It sounded strange to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Tifa said with a sigh. "I'm so tired!"

"Then lay on my lap." Cloud furrowed in confusion. It just seemed like the right thing to say. Now Tifa obliged without another word, quickly shifting her head onto his leg with a soft grunt. Cloud blushed at her seemingly eager want for closeness, and he felt himself grip onto the armrest tighter. "Uh, okay. A story?"

"Cloud, are you seriously going to tell me a story?" Tifa said, her voice buzzing onto Cloud's skin arousingly.

"Uh, maybe," he said. "I don't know."

"Hm," Tifa smiled onto his leg, and she moved closer to him. "it's comfy."

"Yeah." Cloud tensed. Their closeness always made him feel comfortable; sofa not withstanding. "Maybe we could watch a movie."

"You're so clichéd, Cloud," Tifa said with another giggle. "let's just relax for a minute, okay?"

"But it's almost 4 in the morning." Cloud barely protested as much as stated the remark.

"Cloud, shush." Tifa said, cuddling closer to him. Cloud could feel her warmth through his shirt, catching his stomach in a flurry of winged insects that made him redden. He gazed down at her, watching her falling into sleep again, and he felt himself swallow, finding himself watering at the eyes.

Why was it so difficult for him to hold back from her? He thought of it now, her resting so calmly on the furniture _she_ had bought for _him_, while he realized he'd never really compensated her for anything-nonetheless a place to sleep every night.

He remembered her feeding him every morning, while he'd still been slightly ill from the Poisoning, her face calm and cheerful, never worried or furrowed.

A pang of guilt slashed across his heart suddenly, and Cloud recuperated quickly, knowing she'd have none of it. This couch that the sat upon was a remnant from the days he had been weak. And he would have none of it.

"Tifa," he said loudly. "get up." Tifa frowned, sat up, and looked at him confusedly.

"Why,what?" Cloud lifted her gently by the waist, setting her up on the floor, and he grunted, lifting up the sofa and hoisting it levelly at his side. "What are you doing?" Tifa asked quickly. Cloud smirked.

"Getting rid of this thing."

"But what about the sofa..." Tifa said despairingly.

"I'll get a new one."


	2. Mall Shop Misery

**A/N: My second prompt is {shoes}, no doubt, one of my favorite accessories :D I guess I make these prompt things a little obvious....but oh well. I'm still learning! Haha. Enjoy.**

"Tifa, I think those look fine." Cloud sighed irritably, though lessly so when the young woman gazed at him. She turned around.

"I don't know," she said, biting her lip indescively. "maybe the one with the red would look better." Tifa sorted through the racks of blouses nearby. She had been trying on clothes for over two hours, Cloud dutifully by her side.

"It all looks nice..." Cloud said in despair.

"Whatever," Tifa said to him as she picked out a tank top. "I think some of them are horrible."

"Then why did you pick them out....?" Cloud stared at the floor.

"Because I always have hope!" Tifa smiled warmly at Cloud, who raised his eyebrows slightly at her comment. There was a metaphor in there somewhere, he knew it. He shuffled.

"Guess so." he stated dryly. Tifa furrowed at another blouse, this one more dressy. She wanted to have something nice to wear for Marlene's birthday.

"Oh, Cloud, look at this one!" Tifa held out the shirt, slightly flowery. Cloud sniffed.

"Neat." he said.

"Aw, Cloud, have some fun, will you?" Tifa shoved him lightly. Cloud opened his mouth but said nothing in response. Tifa grabbed the shirt and retreated into the changing room.

"I'll be back in a second." she told him.

"Okay." Cloud sat down on the leather sofa and waited, hands in his lap. He watched the room closely, eager to see Tifa...

Cloud shook his head. The thoughts after that were murky.

"Alright, what do you think?" Tifa said as she emerged. Cloud raised his brows in observance.

"It's good." he waited a moment as she fiddled with it. "Really good." Tifa looked at him.

"So you do like it?" she asked. Cloud nodded slightly.

"Yep." he said. "I really do." he cleared his throat and standing. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet!" Tifa said quickly, rushing over to him suddenly. " You need to get some shoes."

"Do I?" Cloud gazed at his boots longingly.

"Yes!" Tifa said. "Something nice and dressy." Cloud grunted.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Cloud, Marlene wants you to look nice." Tifa protested. "At least get some shoes."

"Does she want to go on a date, too?" Cloud snapped softly. Tifa gazed at him for a moment.

"We'll get you some nice ones." she said. Cloud followed her silently, the awkwardness apparent in her quietness. Once they reached the area where the men's shoes were located, Tifa began to scour the field of them diligently. "I think black, no?" she asked him as he watched her.

"Of course," Cloud said. "always black."

"Alright, how bout these?" Tifa held out a pair of slim leather boots, thinning towards the end.

"What?" Cloud looked at them curiously. They were dress boots.

"I like them." Tifa smiled.

"I don't know..." Cloud knew there was no debate; he was simply trying to prolong the amount of time it would take Tifa to convince him to try them on-which was the next moment.

**A/N: Aw, I thought this one was adorable. I always thought Cloud would be a bit of a unhappy shopper, so hopefully I managed to get it done with little space. I want to make all my non-romantic ones short, if you know what I mean ;) Thanks for reading.**


	3. In the Distance

**A/N: Alright, I'm finally updating! Its like 5 in the morning and I'm still up writing fics for all you guys! Note that my other story A Diamond in the Sand was supposed to be a part of this series, but I made it separate considering I spent more than an hour writing it. So please check that one out also if you can't get enough Strife/Lockheart action ;) Which everyone knows you can't. This prompt is {sunrise}. It's written in a style I don't normally write in. This is the shortest fic I've ever written, but I think it hits the spot XD  
**

Even as the redness of the sky fades, he can still see Midgar from his perch below the mountains. It appears as a clotted spot of uneven blackness permeated by building spires against a tan background. The wasteland.

He'll go farther and farther from it, until even the tallest tower is eaten up by the sand into unrecognizability. He won't look back to make sure it's gone; it's only how he imagines it would look.

With each flurry and duststorm of sand he encounters, he is reminded of the cleanliness of the bar, the even and somber black of it's walls so smooth and perfect.

If he ponders long enough, he might even remember the mistress of the establishment, the young woman he took a childhood oath to protect and care for. One he has yet to rise against.

His motorbike will growl restlessly beneath him as the road narrows and fills with debris. A puddle will wet his boots as it is passed over, the gleaming crimson of the sunrise beckoning him ever closer to the spires in the distance.


	4. Morning Touch LEMON

**A/N: I was in the mood for a lemon today, so I apologize for the sudden turn to sex XD But it had to happen, you know? No doubt, I will try as hard as I possibly can to keep everyone IC, despite the very OOC situation. The prompt though, is {breakfast}. Enjoy my more nasty side. And that fact that my lead in has to do with Cloud looking for waffles. Do he like waffles?! YEAH HE LIKES WAFFLES!**

**THIS IS A MATURE FICTION. ETHEIR LEAVE,FLAME APPROPRIATELY,LEAVE,OR SUCK/GROW UP.**

Cloud shuffled restlessly in his bed. He wasn't tired, and in an hour or so the sun would come up again, beckoning him out of the bar onto the road again. He shifted until he was on his back, giving a small sigh as he struggled to fall back asleep. When he was unsuccessful, he got up and paced, clothing himself in his normal day attire and sat on his bed.

He knew he had a slew of deliveries today, and he would have to get going to the Canyon in a few hours. The thought made him grunt irritably, yet there was nothing he could do to make the situation less routine.

"Maybe I'll fix myself something before I leave." he said to himself, standing up with a fluid and graceful movement, exciting his room quietly. His bare feet slid softly across the hallway until he slowly proceeded downstairs. He went to the kitchen and searched the freezer for some waffles. His hands dug through the wall of vodkas and various un-freezable liquors until he found the correct box.

"Tifa?" Cloud turned around, sensing someone near him.

"Good morning." she smiled, looking him in the eye slyly.

"Why are you up so early?" Cloud's voice was somehow uneasy. Her gaze terrified him.

"Heard you trampling around in your room." Tifa said, flashing him another quick smirk.

"I was pacing, not trampling." Cloud huffed defensively, shutting the freezer and taking out a bag of the waffles. Tifa stepped beside him, taking them from his grasp and placing them in the toaster. Cloud grunted.

"In a hurry for me to leave?" he asked. Tifa blushed.

"No. Just wanted to spend some time alone with you." Neither spoke for a moment.

"You want to talk about something?" Cloud asked finally. Tifa sat on the sofa, leaning back slightly. Cloud swallowed. Her shorts were riding up her thighs enticingly. He mentally shook himself, knowing thinking about her like that would only arouse...suspicion.

"Not really, just..." Tifa bit her lip. Cloud shifted nervously. "wanted to be with you."

"Tifa..." Cloud's eyes softened. He sat down next to her. "I'm not leaving right now."

"No, I know." Tifa said, slightly wavering. Cloud could tell she was almost in tears with the way she looked away from him. "I still worry and miss you."

"Tifa..." he said again, not sure if he would say anything else. Just speaking her name seemed like a reassurance. She turned to him and hugged him by the neck. Cloud raised his arms in surprise.

"You'll be back..." Tifa said softly. Cloud furrowed.

"Tifa...why are you...?"

"Cloud sometimes I think you won't come back."

"Why wouldn't I?" Cloud thought a moment. Why did he come back? Tifa sniffed. She seemed weak, fragile, utmostly un-Tifa in his arms. This scared Cloud, and he let his arms fall on her back with a quick caress. She gasped, as she usually did when he touched her; ethier out of fear or surprise. Cloud nuzzled her neck as she gave a quiet moan.

"I don't know, Cloud." Tifa whispered, biting her lip as one of his spikes brushed her cheek. It felt as if she were on fire, their immediate closeness becoming ever more tension-prone. Cloud grunted as she sifted to get closer to him, something that made him redden as she brushed over his arousal.

"Sorry..." he said weakly.

"It's okay, Cloud." Tifa gave him a short smile, kissing him for reassurance, and it was Cloud's turn to be surprised. He quickly felt his hands reach her waist in want, and Tifa kissed him deeper, enough to where Cloud thought he might do something regrettable.

"Tifa..." he protested against no one. Tifa let him go for a moment, watching as his lips parted to let out passionate air. Her face was heated with desire, and she felt herself push Cloud onto the length of the sofa. He groaned as her hands reached for his belly, lined with muscle and firm flesh. His body raised at the feeling, inviting her to continue her advances.

"Gods, Cloud, you're strong..." she said as she caressed his stomach. Cloud smiled proudly and growled as he caught her lips and put her underneath him in a quick motion. He felt unusually dominant, and Tifa grinned when she saw his eyes swirl with green. "So strong..."

"Tifa..." Cloud whined huskily. "Your voice..." he groaned as he nuzzled her neck, suckling gently at the soft skin and greedily scenting her hair. Tifa felt him moved closer to her, and she gasped at the feeling of his erection so near to her.

"Cloud!" she said, more out of surprise than anything. Cloud jumped slightly, and gazed at her.

"What?" Tifa shook her head.

"Nothing." Cloud licked her lips to part them. Tifa obliged gratefully, amazed at how quickly Cloud was swayed to love her. He was clearly intoxicated with her, and it made her feel an even more intense love for him.

She gasped sharply as Cloud's hands lifted her by the waist and onto his lap as he lied her atop him. Tifa smiled at him, and their eyes met as Cloud removed his shirt. Tifa rubbed over his lower abdomen, seeing the muscle extend farther down. Cloud purred as she pulled on his pants, feeling her delicate yet strong hands remove them without interference.

"Tifa..." Cloud breathed desperately, feeling her hands rubbing him ceaselessly. Tifa pressed herself against him for another kiss before removing her shirt, leaving only her plaid pajama pants. Cloud lifted her with his right arm, using the other to untie and drop them. Tifa cried out as she felt their genitals touch, and Cloud held her steady as her face was in his shoulder.

"Go Cloud." Tifa whispered, and Cloud dove into her, elicting a prolonged moan from both of them. Cloud shut his eyes and tensed, the feeling almost fatal to him. Tifa moved herself, and Cloud grunted loudly.

"Gods, Tifa, oh..." he let her move her hips as he watched her breasts and their unity. His eyes brightened as she kissed him while they were together. She thrusted against him painfully fast, and Cloud was amazed at her stamina as she closed her eyes and rode him. He held onto her waist during the motions, his penis stimulated by her enclosed pleasure. His eyes glazed as he watched her body moving to please him, and suddenly he thrusted upwards to return her favor.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried, stopping to catch herself. She was flushed, and Cloud found her sweat tantalizing.

"I didn't want you getting out of hand." he said with a smile, and grabbed her hips again for support as he thrusted with quick strokes that made Tifa climax. She shuddered as Cloud continued stimulating her vagina, even as she grew numb from pleasure. He was grunting wildly now, almost in an animalistic fury, and Tifa could think of nothing more arousing.

Suddenly she removed herself from the copulation, and Cloud whined. Tifa kissed him and gave him a sly smile.

"You have to finish sometime." she said, moving her mouth towards his penis.

"Oh..." Cloud watched as she took him in her mouth, her lips covering his hard skin. "gods..." he gasped quickly as he struggled to control himself. The warmth was killing him, and he forced himself to look at her as she serviced his male. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted greatly to take him, her mouth sliding with a fast rythmn that nearly completed him. He groaned. "More, Tifa, faster..." he pleaded.

Tifa bit the head of his penis and Cloud cried out as he ejaculated, Tifa doing away with his semen in her throat. She smiled as Cloud's chest heaved, his stomach clenching with exhaustion from his completion.

"Damn," he said in between a breath. "Tifa..." he embraced her, and Tifa nuzzled his chest lovingly, knowing she had pleasured him. Her heart fluttered with love for Cloud as he purred against her throat.

The waffled sprung from the toaster, and Cloud leapt as the bell startled him. Tifa giggled.

"Why don't you give me those and we're even?"

**A/N: You didn't think the waffles were coming back, did you? Well, you were wrong. My evil waffle minions will hunt down that sexy blonde until he is in my bed covered in syrup.**


	5. Sticky Note Apology

**A/N: Oh my GAWD, I am TIRED AS HELL. I went for an amazingly fantastic bikeride today and am positively spent. Despite this, I decided to give you all something to read while I try to cope with myself XP Prompt 5 is {paper},but for this one it's more likely _letters_. meh...sort of pre-Advent Childreny. Explains the Strife angst, I guess. It's not too obnoxious,though.**

Tifa felt more than happy to wash the dishes as Cloud came home, fixed himself something to drink, and spoke to her about his exploits that day. There was no obligation to it, only a calm affection for seeing him near her, speaking,even. He had become so lost recently, irritable and withdrawn, and her concern for him was known only to her. His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke, as if he were afraid Tifa would shatter into a thousand pieces if he raised it. But she remained graciously attentive, regardless of his insecurities.

"Forgot to get those sodas earlier," Cloud said, reminding himself of the errand he was asked upon. "but I think I can go get some later...maybe tommorrow or something."

"Sounds alright. I'm sure we can survive." Tifa sighed softly, smiling in his direction hopefully, Cloud stonewalling it.

"I know." he said suddenly, slowly, thoughtfully. Tifa gazed at him a moment, swallowing. He stood abruptly, and Tifa's heart leapt as he strode to her. He looked down. "I have to go." Tifa watched him as he paused near her a moment before gathering his keys and gloves. She said nothing as she heard the shallow growl of Fenrir roll off the asphalt near the entrance to her bar.

Often when Cloud was absent from the house, Tifa felt more alone and insecure than ever. She would lie awake knowing no one was there to look in upon during a 3 in the morning drink. Not a single sound would be heard, from the kids even, who often stayed up very much past their bedtimes listening to the man speak of his adventures while he was gone. Instead, they went to sleep uniformly, quickly, and silently. Tifa,however, the polar opposite, staying awake until 5 or more in the morning, aimlessly cleaning tables and reading a few periodicals. She just seemed like she had so much to do while he was gone, for when he was home.

One thing she held in high regard to her sanity was writing him letters; letters she would never deliver. She wrote them on crisp,clean paper with a super-fine pen. The stock was heavy, with a slight grain that made the pen's gel roll with small sounds. Tifa would ask him her most held in questions, often with something apologetic towards the end. It reminded her of when she were younger and Johnny would write to her. She smiled at the thought of him, but Cloud remained firmly on her mind. It was almost 4 when she felt tired enough to lay down.

No one was home in the morning, and Tifa made Denzel and Marlene breakfast. The kids were jubilant this morning, and she smiled silently at them as they bickered over one another.

"Denzel!" Marlene whined, reaching over to swat at him. "give me back my hash browns!"

"You're gunna haveta take 'em from me!" Denzel replied, sticking one in his mouth.

"Tifa!" Marlene said in exasperation. "Denzel-"

"Marlene, it's alright, I'll just make some more." Tifa said with a smile towards the girl who looked at her with wide,incredulous eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you want some more,too, Denzel?"

"No thanks,Tifa." the boy replied,grinning devilishly at Marlene, who pouted. Tifa laughed to herself.

"Be nice to Marlene, Denzel." she told him.

"Do I have to?'' Denzel continued to grin.

"Yes. Else I'll have to give you a lecture." Denzel gasped.

"NO!" Marlene giggled.

"Yeah!" she said brightly. "Me and Tifa will whup you!" Denzel growled in defeat.

"Alright, I guess I can then..." he said.

"Alright, I'll make you guys some more food, then." Tifa went into the kitchen, fixing herself another glass of apple juice before getting some more hashbrowns for the kids. She spotted a piece of paper on the front of the door as she grabbed everything from the counter. Thinking it was something from the kids, she went over and grabbed it.

_Tifa  
__  
I was gunna leave this on your bed but didn't want to wake you up.  
I'm not going to be home for awhile, but I hope the kids are okay.  
I didn't want you to worry-I lost my phone somewhere at the house, and so far I haven't been able to find one I can use.  
Hopefully I can find some time to stop by and look more for it, but I've got a bunch of stuff to do.  
You left some papers in my desk,too. Some letters to me.  
I'm sorry if you didn't want me to read them......._

-Cloud  



	6. Rainy Day LEMON

**A/N: Well, here it is folks, the 2nd lemon of the series! Whee! You're excited! {fireplace},something that doesn't work at my place. And by the way, I find Cloud and Denzel/Marlene to be the most ADORABLE thing ever. And I hate kids. But they seem alright. XD Not to make Cloud too OOC {is he?}, but it has to happen SOMETIMES...... . Also, I hope you forgive me for my inability to do a PWP. I have to build up my stories. I guess I can try a PWP, but it'll probably end up beng 6000 words long...with no plot...**

It was one of those rare days at 7th Heaven when Tifa was out doing errands, and only Cloud and the kids were home. The children were so surprised by this they tackled the young man wherever he went, hiding away from him until he rounded a corner or went up the stairs. Cloud always saw it coming, but there was fun it it for him too. He had decided earlier to forgo any deliveries he had, due to the abysmal amount of downpour outside. Tifa, however, thought otherwise, finding the rain to be inspirational in her neverending quest to stock up the bar. Cloud was comfortable at the house with the kids, jumping and tackling him everywhere seemed to lift his spirits a little.

"Cloud!" he heard Denzel shout from his room. Cloud sighed and went to see the matter, knowing he would most likely be attacked for it. Instead, he saw Denzel and Marlene sitting on the floor, patiently staring up at him. Cloud furrowed confusedly.

"What?"

"When is Tifa coming back?" Marlene asked abruptly.

"I don't know."

"Were is she?" Denzel enquired.

"Outside," Cloud said impatiently. "doing errands."

"What's errands?" Marlene piped up curiously.

"Things she has to do." Cloud answered.

"Like eat?"

"No," Cloud told her, kneeling. "like things she has to get done."

"Oh." Marlene was still confused.

"Aw, whatever, Cloud." Denzel said boredly. "There's nothing to do when it's raining. And the fireplace isn't working'' Cloud smirked slyly.

"Oh really?" Denzel cried out as Cloud tackled him, grabbing the boy by the waist and lifting him upwards with a laugh. "Then why don't I beat you up?"

"Cloud!" Denzel giggled. "put me down!"

"Get him Cloud!" Marlene cheered excitedly, tugging on Cloud's shirt. The young man gave a grunt and wrestled Denzel to the floor, Marlene jumping on Cloud's back. "Don't worry, Denzel, I'll save you!" She said with a change of heart, pounding on Cloud's back. Cloud cried out in faux pain, rolling over on his back.

"No! Marlene! You're gunna kill me!" he protested as the girl crawled up him and punched his belly lightly.

"Fight him, Denzel!" Marlene said to the boy as he struggled in Cloud's arms.

"I can't move!" Denzel whined, squirming and grunting as he tried to free himself. Cloud released him for a moment to lock Marlene in his arms, trapping them both on his chest.

"Now I've got all of you in my clutches." Cloud said devilishly.

"No fair!" Marlene cried.

"Yeah, you're bigger than us!" Denzel agreed with a grunt.

"No excuses!" Cloud growled and tickled the children fiercely, sending them into fits of laughter. He pinned them down and gave a sigh. "You guys are weak." Denzel gave a cry and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. Cloud fell back dramatically, and he and Denzel both shared a laugh. Marlene got up and fixed her dress, smiling at Cloud. Cloud's arms went slack as he gave another sigh.

"Alright,guys. I've gotta get you to bed." Denzel climbed off of the young man and stood. Marlene bit her lip.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes,Marlene. It's late."

"But Tifa's not home yet!" Cloud paused.

"I know, but she'll be mad at me if you guys stay up too late."

"Okaaaayyy...." Marlene said as she went upstairs with Denzel. Cloud followed, turning on the small nightlight that was in their room. Denzel climbed dutifully in bed, and Cloud ruffled the boy's hair.

"Good night, buddy." he said with a smile.

"Night, Cloud, Marlene." Denzel replied. Marlene took Cloud's hand as he led her to her room. She always needed his comfort without Denzel, and touching his hand made her feel safe.

"Alright, let's get you to bed, too." Cloud said softly as he shut Denzel's door. He pulled her small palm in with his warmly, and Marlene nodded. She had been excited after she and Denzel had gotten their own rooms, but she was still fragile and afraid of being alone at night. Cloud sat on her bed and lifted her next to him. "You gunna be alright?" Marlene nodded surely.

"Yeah. I have my stuffed WRO-combat moogles and pink chocobo-princess doll to protect me." she insisted. Cloud smiled.

"Good." he sat up. "Night."

"Night."

Cloud shut her door, rubbing his forehead. It was late, almost 11. He wondered where Tifa was. He thought about calling her, but he realized she must just be stuck in traffic somewhere. He was getting cold, and he remembered Denzel saying something about the fireplace not working. Cloud headed downstairs, to the regal-looking hearth, which Tifa forced him to install a few months earlier. It was located near some of the bar tables, with a large,deep-red rug in front of it. It looked so cozy and warm, even if it was devoid of any sort of flame. There were some logs near it, and Cloud got a match from behind the counter to light the wood as he settled it inside the hearth. The flames lit the first ten feet near him with a soft glow. He moved some of the tables off the rug so he could lay down.

He would have to ask Denzel why the fireplace wasn't working, when clearly it seemed as perfect as ever.

He gave a sigh, feeling the fire's warmth getting closer to him. He had gotten a soft blanket and wrapped it around him comfortably. No sooner had he almost fallen asleep when he heard Tifa's keys outside the door. He sat up groggily, and saw Tifa stare at him.

"Cloud? What are you doing?" she asked as she set her things on the end table near the door.

"I made a fire." Cloud replied, one eye lazily closed. Tifa blushed.

"It looks cozy."

"Yeah." there was no offer in Cloud's tone,and Tifa waited a moment before coming over to him. Cloud's heart raced as she sat close to him, crossing her legs.

"It is warm." she said. Cloud looked down.

"Yeah." Tifa ruffled his spikes playfully.

"Well, thanks for making one. I never really thought about laying down over here."

"By the fire?" Cloud asked.

"Well, by where all my customers drink." Tifa said with a smile.

"Oh." Cloud swallowed. "Well, it was getting cold, and I wanted to wait for you to come home." he rubbed his neck shyly. Tifa smiled at this.

"Aw, well, I hope you didn't worry too much." she said, putting her hands in her lap.

"No." Cloud replied. They sat for a moment.

"It is cold." Tifa said. Cloud gave her the blanket instinctively. Tifa cuddled it close to her, then leaned upon Cloud, who caught her just as her body moved onto his. "You didn't have to give me your blanket,Cloud."

"Yeah,well, you didn't have to lean on me." he hadn't mean it to be sharp, but ended up feeling guilty afterwards. Tifa said nothing.

"Well,thank you." she tucked her head under his, her hair flowing down his chest. "You're really warm." Cloud grunted.

"Been sitting here awhile." he said in reply, swallowing anxiously. Tifa traced her hands along his forearm to his palm.

"Hey,look, no gloves." she said. Cloud grunted in question, his throat humming gently.

"Yeah." his hand veined with warmth as Tifa took it in hers, leaving Cloud slightly apprehensive and stiff-muscled.

"Cloud, are you nervous?" Tifa asked suddenly. Cloud swallowed again.

"No."

"Well your heart is beating really fast."

"Is it?" Tifa nodded. She took her hand away from his and sighed. Cloud shuffled to mask his arousal at her closeness, though he assumed she already knew it was occuring.

He reddened fiercely at the thought, and nuzzled Tifa affectionately. The young woman smiled and turned to face him.

"Feeling a little cuddly,today,Cloud?" she said. Cloud smirked in embarassment.

"Maybe." he looked at her. His eyes were awash with blue. _**His** eyes. _Tifa thought. She embraced him, and Cloud pulled away slightly, shy of her advances. But Tifa only held him tighter.

"Don't go, Cloud." Tifa said softly.

"I won't." Cloud said, stroking her back. He was beginning to let himself go, and love her. It was difficult, but undoubtedly possible. He nudged her under the blanket. Tifa put her head on his shoulder, sighing comfortably. Her heart pulsed with happiness as she felt Cloud's breath on her neck, slightly quickened as she rubbed his back. He nuzzled her head with a gasp. "Tifa..." he breathed, his touches becoming heavier. He felt so aroused he thought he would lose total control over himself. His eyes met the flames of the fire, slightly glazed and lazy with lust. "Tifa..." he purred, groaning as she felt under his shirt for his stomach,tensing slightly at her touch.

"You're strong." she said. Cloud said nothing. His body was rippling as he moved to please her as well, his large palms on her soft belly. Tifa smiled and gazed at him, Cloud smiling awkwardly. She went in and kissed him, to Cloud's surprise. He had never kissed Tifa before. She had never kissed Cloud before. Her emotions were swirling as she felt him lay her down on the maroon rug, his body atop hers, inviting and filled with desire.

"Tifa..." Cloud said, his eyes softening. He was speechless by how in love he felt. His normally stoic body now ignited like the match he had lit earlier. She was the same way. Her deep black eyes lit with affection as she felt Cloud go inside her, gently and yet without reserve. He kissed her as he did so, and his eyes swirled. Tifa gasped at both them and the feeling he was giving her with each thrust and movement. The blanket was discarded as the heat from the fire warmed their bodies.

"Cloud,oh,Cloud..." Tifa bit her lip and closed her eyes, Cloud gasping softly, his mouth trained to her neck and breasts. "I love you so much!"

"Tifa." Cloud slowed, nuzzling her. "I'm gunna take care of you." he shifted his penis inside her,making Tifa groan and watch him sliding in and out with desperation of climax. He gave short gasps at the friction and slickness Tifa's vagina held, making him moan softly. "Hold on."

**A/N: Way to totally blue-ball everybody in the story and out right? Well, too bad. I felt like that was a fitting place to end it...hope I don't get raped by my reviewers O.O But I still Have that PWP to do, maybe for chapter 10... *WINKWINK***


	7. The Handyman

**A/N: Alright,this is the 2nd draft for this story. The 1st one was totally obliterated when I tried to copy the text and instead pasted something else. I'm a little ticked...BUT ITS ALRIGHT...I've got a new scenario...that will hopefully work...the prompt is {handyman}. But it turns to {angsting about Aerith} really quick. Luckily, I managed to get back on track. XD Pure WAFF. No lemony goodness.  
**

"Here?" Tifa asked. "No...I don't think so...too dark." she moved towards one of the windows hopefully. "There? Is that too dark? Maybe not. Too much sun from the window." Cloud was behind her, hefting a rather weighted table Tifa had acquired at an antique store. It seemed to be made entirely out of reinforced steel. His face was flushed from exertion, and his muscles ached for relaxation. But he remained dutifully silent. "Then again..I could always stick Cid or Barret there...I'm not sure. Cloud, what do you think?" Cloud's eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" he gasped out.

"Where do you think I-oh, Cloud, you don't have to pick it up yet! It's heavy!" Tifa exclaimed as she saw the young man's face. Cloud smoothly placed the table on the floor.

"Let me tell you." he said. Tifa laughed.

"I need to find a place to put it first." Cloud sighed.

"So..."

"I just don't know where." Tifa surveyed the room diligently. "Maybe we could just put it upstairs in your office..."

"All the way up there?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"Maybe. I mean, I kind of have a bunch of tables here already."

"But it's heavy..."

"Then find somewhere to put it down here." Tifa reasoned lightly, moving from behind the counter. "Want something to drink?"

"Water." Cloud said gently. Tifa fixed him a glass and handed it to him; Cloud's palms sweaty and coarse. "Sorry." he said as their hands brushed. Tifa smiled good-naturedly. They sat on the stools by the counter.

"It's alright." she paused a moment. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"What?"

"Move the table around everywhere."

"Well, who was going to besides me?" Cloud fidgeted.

"Maybe Barret,next time he came over."

"Oh." Cloud took a gulp of his water hastily. "Guess I just felt like helping out." he stared at the glass shyly. Tifa smiled gently at him.

"Well, thank you."

"Yeah." Cloud blushed. "Welcome." Tifa could sense his nervousness, something that had been appearing as of late, and she stood.

"Well, let's get this finished."

* * *

After the table had been set up, Cloud tasked himself with repairing some broken chairs; no doubt the result of a over-excited patron and his rival. He felt good, being busy, helping out Tifa. The kids were fawning all over him as he hammered and bolted, chattering about school and adventures they had been on.

"We even saw a snake!" Marlene said excitedly during one of her tirades.

"It wasn't that big,though." Denzel added sorrowfully.

"Yeah, but he was mean,Cloud! Denzel scared him away though. With some rocks." Marlene hugged the boy. Denzel beamed slightly and blushed with the comment. Cloud chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are alright." he gently turned over the chair so the legs were up.

"Then we went over by where the grocery store is..." Marlene continued. "and there was a lady selling flowers!" Cloud paused.

_Flowers...  
_

"She was really nice." Denzel said in agreement.

"Yeah! They were like the church flowers,Cloud!" Cloud eyes furrowed. "All pretty and little..." Marlene said dreamily.

"Did you buy any?" Cloud asked,emotionless.

"No. We didn't have any money." Marlene replied sadly. Denzel shuffled.

"They were nice, though, Cloud. Tifa would have liked them."

"Tifa's not big on flowers." Cloud said, hammering rather loudly.

_She used to be._

"We would've gotten her some if we had some money." Marlene said apologetically. "I didn't want to ask her for them for free." Denzel nodded.

"We're gunna go explore some more, okay Cloud?" he said, grabbing the little girl's hand. Marlene's face lit up.

"I promise to protect Denzel from the snakes!" she said as the boy lugged her away excitedly. Cloud's lips curled pleasantly and he sighed. From his side he saw Tifa come up to him, drinking something dark. It looked like soda, but he was unsure.

"Hey." he said, testing the chair by shaking it slightly.

"Hi." Tifa replied with a sigh. "Still working on those?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, grunting as he continued to rattle the legs. The broken one was still wobbly. "this damn leg won't stay on."

"Want me to help?" Tifa asked, kneeling to where he was working. Cloud looked at her and reddened slightly.

"No," he said softly. "I've got it."

"Want some lunch?" Tifa bit her lip as she watched him,anxious. She wanted to do something for him. After all, he was fixing everything that she would have hated to do herself. It was a rare moment where Cloud wanted to feel helpful, instead of saying why he couldn't. " I Could make you a sandwich or something." Cloud looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"A sandwich?" he smiled brighter.

"Your favorite sandwich." Tifa said knowingly. Cloud sniffed.

"Peanut butter and jelly..." he said.

"Do you want one?"

"Two?" Cloud said hopefully.

"Two." Tifa smiled,heading for the counter,then turning towards Cloud again. "Where did the kids go. by the way?"

"Exploring..." Cloud grunted as he nailed the final part of the seat to the chair. Tifa chuckled.

"Where they always go." she muttered. Where she assumed Cloud always went to. Except in a more buisness-like manner. The young man looked at her again, seemingly agitated.

"Tifa?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, can you...put extra jelly this time?"

"This time!?" Tifa said abruptly and with mock concern. "What about all the other times?!" Cloud put his face behind the back of the chair shyly.

"Well...I mean..." he blushed. Tifa smiled at him.

"I'm just kidding. I don't care." Cloud's eyes brightened suddenly, and Tifa gasped when she saw the electric mako color wash over them for a split second.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, gazing at her concernedly.

"Yeah..." Tifa replied, looking down and hiding her face. Cloud furrowed, and tested the chair by standing it up. The broken leg stayed steady without and wobbling or leaning. He beamed.

"Tifa," he said proudly. "I fixed it." He grinned sheepishly, and Tifa had to smile. He felt accomplished, and it was cute. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, just because it stands by itself doesn't mean it's fixed." Tifa went to the front of the chair and attempted to take a seat, which was interrupted by the almost expected breaking of the already broken chair leg.

Tifa gasped, and felt herself caught by Cloud the second she realized she had been falling. She caught her breath and looked at him, the worried gaze on his face creating a warm flush of affection through her chest.

"T...Tifa?" Cloud managed, still slightly bewildered.

"Gods, Cloud. That was fast, don't you think?" Tifa said in shock as she righted herself, Cloud's hands dragging down her arms lazily. Her skin prickled where he touched her, and Cloud looked down when he became aroused by this.

"Well, you were falling...and there really isn't a lot of time to decide what to do,so..." he swallowed. "I caught you." the two of them were silent for a moment.

"Thanks." Tifa said, grabbing Cloud's hand. The young man's eyes softened. Again, Tifa was treated to the unnatural greenish-blue glow that coursed through them in times of emotion. Cloud smiled shyly.

"Mm." he looked at their hands together, his larger. He swallowed again.

"Tifa......?" he questioned when netheir of them moved. It seemed more like a statement, a reminder that she was there.

"Sorry." Tifa said, remembering her reality, and took her hand away. Cloud's mouth opened slightly as her touch left him, and he caught her hand as it retreated closer to her instinctively.

"Cloud?" It was Tifa's turn to question. Cloud slowly began to hold her, flushing heavily as he took her in his arms.

"Sorry..." he said. Tifa embraced him back, her arms holding his back firmly. They stood with each other for a minute or so, their breaths quiet and slow.

"It's alright. We're okay." Tifa said, her hopeful tone returning. Cloud purred.

"I know." he pulled away from her. "But the chair is still broken..." he looked down at the broken seat despairingly.

"It's alright." Tifa assured him with a small laugh. "I can always get the handyman to fix anything that gets broken." Cloud looked at her.

"Who?"

"Cloud Strife. I heard he's good at catching the girls." Tifa said thoughtfully. Cloud chuckled.

"Where would anybody get _that _idea_.._."


	8. Late Night Excursion

**A/N: This is a shared prompt/scenario by me and CrimsonShocker. It's more of a scenario than a prompt. Tifa goes and gets a midnight snack when Cloud isn't home, and mistakes Strife for a burglar or something. Read CrimsonShocker's version here,it has a lemon, mine doesn't. I'm trying to be a good girl XD** ------ .net/s/5237431/2/50_First_Kisses_and_Counting

Tifa woke to silence, something she was not used to with the kids begging her for breakfast every morning. A quick glance outside gave her the realization it was dark, really late, and raining. Almost all of her favorite things put together. She blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting, and pulled herself off the couch. The TV was on, and a late night comedy show was auditing from it quietly. She yawned, realizing Denzel and Marlene must have gotten themselves into bed. She felt slightly guilty at being unable to tuck them in after her sudden and inevitable collapse. She had an unusual amount of customers today, and she was extremely exhausted after the hours upon hours of work she went through.

This other realization suddenly opened a wave of hunger upon her stomach, and she shuffled lazily to the cupboard, hoping to find something to eat before retiring. Outside, the rain was rushing down the roof, and it comforted Tifa as she found a bag of potato chips, crunching down on them vigorously.

A sudden,sharp bang made her jump, her heart racing.

_Someone's breaking in._

Tifa was unable to reason with herself why she was so afraid. She'd fought with monsters hundreds of times her size, and yet she was getting a heart attack from somebody breaking in trying to steal her liquor. She hid herself, suddenly getting the idea to move closer to the door to meet the intruder. She took a breath. It sounded like they were picking the lock. Tifa made a mental note to get higher-grade ones, if she survived the night.

She shook her head._ Why am I so unsure of myself?_ _I'm a fighter._ She readied her fists, biting her lip and bracing herself for the intruder's entrance.

The door creaked open, letting Tifa view the cold rain and air outside. She held her breath. The person was wearing all black, and had a heavy gait that seemed to be augmented by large boots. It seemed strange for someone trying to be quiet and steal things...

Tifa lunged, smacking her fist on the side of the intruder's face, making them reel.

"Dammit!" Tifa realized it was male, and the fear of her battle with Loz made her pause a moment. She regained herself and found the man, who was in the process of getting up. She punched him again, and he reeled back, but then jumped forwards and grabbed her waist, blindsiding her into the ground.

Tifa wiggled free by slapping his face and kneeing his crotch. There was an apparent gasp as she did this, and she smiled to herself. With men it was easy. She didn't have time to react though, when the man gave a growl and lunged for her again.

Tifa sidestepped easily, and followed it up with a hard kick to the chest. The intruder gave a short outtake of breath as he was winded, but remained standing.

_Gods, he must be from Shinra. _Tifa thought to herself in amazement. _It must be a Turk looking for Cloud... _She was unable to distinguish just who he was, but was impressed by his fighting skills.

"Ready to give up yet?" Tifa said with a smirk, noticing the man's lack of movement.

"Tifa...?" the man questioned, recognizing her voice. He was panting.

"Cloud!" Tifa's eyes softened as she ran towards his figure. "By the _Planet_, Cloud!" Cloud took out his phone and shone the light on himself, giving a sheepish grin.

"The one and only..." he said with a wince, a hand on his chest. Tifa embraced him hurriedly, and Cloud accepted her gratefully.

"I thought...you were-"

"What, a burglar?" Cloud asked.

"Yes!" Tifa exclaimed. She looked him over by taking Cloud's phone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more worried about you. I kind of tackled you to the floor." Cloud said bluntly.

"Bruises,maybe, but nothing major." Tifa assured him.

"Until the adrenaline wears off." Cloud told her knowingly. Cloud must have predicted what would happen next; Tifa grasped her side and gave a short hiss of pain. Cloud held her up with his arms as she swayed dangerously. "Tifa...?" he swallowed anxiously. "Tifa, I'm sorry..."

"Shut up, Cloud, it's okay..." Tifa grunted, leaning back on Cloud, who was moving her towards the sofa, using the light from his phone to guide his movements. He sat down and lay her beside him, tears forming in her eyes. Cloud furrowed in despair, gingerly taking her head to rest near his. Carefully, he embraced her, and Tifa smiled nervously. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Cloud's voice was soft. He lowered his head, and Tifa felt a rather long golden spike brush her face. She shied away from it, and jumped. Cloud held her tighter. "Hey, it's alright." he moved his hand back and forth on her shoulder affectionately.

"Goddammit." Tifa said. "You really got me." Cloud's eyes moved back and forth.

"Sorry..." Tifa shook her head.

"Stop saying that. I know, it's fine. Please." Cloud silenced himself. Tifa sat up and sighed. "It's not that bad now." Cloud stood and moved to the end table to turn on a small light. Now that they could see one another, they marveled at the messy appearance they had acquired in their tussle. Tifa laughed as she saw Cloud's spaulder had fallen off, and his face was red. He grinned.

"You're hair looks funny." he said. Tifa ran her hand through her long locks, feeling them sticking up from the conflict. She gave a tired sigh.

"You're hair looks like a chocobo." she returned. Cloud gave her a look of mock defeat.

"You know I can't get past that." he said. Tifa moved towards him. Cloud stiffened at her approach, his body rigid with anxiety. "What?" he asked, rather sharply. Tifa smiled.

"You look positively adorable." she said. Cloud furrowed.

"I do?" Tifa looked away shyly, then turned back towards Cloud. He shuffled. "You're really close..." Tifa kissed him suddenly, and Cloud gave a grunt of surprise as their lips met for a moment.

"Couldn't resist." Tifa said as they parted.

"Tifa...'' Cloud murmured. His eyes were wide. She hadn't kissed him for three years. Since the whole Meteor incident had occurred. His body was still. Tifa gave him another smile as she took his hand.

"I hope that didn't hurt too much."


End file.
